Parallel Reflection
by FadingStar99
Summary: Twin girls with seemingly normal lives face a series of strange events, that puts their lives at risk after moving to a new town on the 2 year anniversary of their parents disappearance, they soon discover a portal. Original work lied so I could publish this here
1. Chapter 1

The town was small, too small. Belle thought about the new town they were moving to. She was getting dragged across the states for a "fresh start" her grandparents said, with her twin, Evelyn. The girls were twins you could tell but Evelyn had pale skin, blond hair, and brown eyes, while Belle had brown hair blue eyes and a tan. After their parents disappearance two years ago the girls had been staying with their grandparents.

The car finally stopped in front of a two story old looking house that had mold growing on it and a over grown yard. "Why not pick the creepiest house in the town." The 14-year-old mumbled under her breathe sarcastically. Her sister excitingly hopped from the car. "Omg, I love this place!" she yelled happily. "Don't you love it too sis?!" Belle rolled her eyes at her twin as she got out mumbling "I guess it's okay."

She couldn't help but feel cautious about this building that laid in front of her. The yard showed a beautiful field of flowers and such green grass. The sun shined above the house, making it look less old to Belle's sight. She walks to the door and takes a slight glance at her sister, seeing Evelyn walk up to her happily. Belle, with hesitation, quickly opened the door and looked inside, to only be greeted by a white fluffy cat in front of her. The young girl's twin looked at the cat happily and wanted to pet the small animal, but all the cat did was walk away from the two, as if the twins were just the cat's hallucination.

Belle looked as to see where the cat walked off, but no one was there. She brushed it off and opened the door even wider for her and her sister. Belle grabbed her suit case and walked up the stairs. Their grandmother had side they both get their own room this time, so Belle looked at the rooms and picked her favorite right next to the one her sister had picked. She reaches to her room and open the door. The room was big and clean. Way too clean. She thought looking around more as she set her suitcase down, and spotted the same cat from downstairs earlier. She looked at the cat and blinked, to see it gone. It seemed odd that to her that she had seen the same cat but she shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she left to get the rest of her stuff.

Evelyn wasn't going to let her sister's sour mood ruin the new home, ever since their parents disappeared Belle had been rude and sarcastic to everyone sometimes even hateful to everyone except her. She loved the look the old house had she noticed there weren't many houses near by though, but she hoped they would make new friends. She went into her room which was next to her twin's, she smiled pulling up her things, they had been living in the house that belonged to her parents until now it was always depressing for them as they never knew what happened to their parents this new house would let them put the past behind them. While lost in thought the girl heard a meow behind her turning to look she saw nothing. "That's weird." she stated.

_I havent written a story in a while so if you have any pointers comment below also if you want to make a character that will enter also comment below lol any feedback is welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"Two weeks had past since the girls first moved into their new home. Evelyn had become friend's with a boy across the street named, Justin Burro. Most of the time she spent her time exploring the neighborhood with her new friend while her sister sulked at home refusing to accept the recent changes. Both girls had forgotten about the strange encounters with the cat./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"Belle sat in her room consumed by the book she was reading. She was curled up in bed wearing sheep pajamas with her hair tied up in a bun. She kept getting annoyed by hearing her twin's laugher outside. Sometimes she wished that the stories would suck her in so she could be apart of the different yet exciting world it had sprawled out in it's pages./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"Soon she let her thoughts melt away as the world between the pages became alive in her mind. She was deep in her day dream when she was startled by a sudden thud against her bedroom door sitting up she yelled. "Evelyn, remember grandma said no playing in the house." Not hearing a reply Belle returned to her book, when she heard something hit her door and the sound of someone laughing./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"She hopped up opening the door and froze not seeing anything there. "Evelyn? Justin?" She called out before going to look out her window, she felt a pledge of fear seeing her sister and Justin across the street. She knew it couldn't have been them and her grandparents weren't home today./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;""It's just your imagination playing with you." She told herself before hearing a taunting giggle coming from her sister's room, it sent chills down her spine./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"She walked to her sister's room and paused before turning the knob and slowly opening the door, the room was empty, she shook her head convinced she had imagined the sounds and turned to leave the room before hearing a high pitched car horn honk coming from her sister's closet, she slowly walked over and opened it to see it empty. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"Before she even had time to process it, Belle felt longer pointy fingers grip onto her digging into her skin, she screamed loudly not knowing what it was but hoping her sister would hear her. Then it's other hand covered her mouth to prevent anymore screams./p 


End file.
